Trust
by Glassfirefly
Summary: Axel meets two young girls who will both change his life. Axel/OC pairing and Axel/OC friendship, hinting of AkuRoku. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. M rating for some lemons.
1. Odd meeting

Axel walked in the city of The World That Never Was, it was quiet, and pouring rain. His spikes gently flattened a little against his head, he closed his eyes. The rain was refreshing. His boots were a little muddy from the wt dirt along the ground. It was pretty scarce in the city, dirt.

He heard an odd noise and looked around. Nothing. He cocked his head, it had probably been the wind. He continue walking, noticing something out of the corner of his bent down to get a closer look.

It was a little girl, with jet-black hair, a teal hair bowt, and a teal dress, tied back with a black ribbon. One of her eyes was a pale silver, the other a pale green, and she, like her eyes, was very pale. Grey cat ears jutted blatantly out of her black hair.

Axel blinked, "Hello?"

The girl was silent.

"Little girl?" He asked.

Nothing.

He cocked his head, "little girl, are you a nobody?"

She didn't speak, but her ears went flat.

"Don't be scared," Axel held out his hand, "it's cold and wet out here. Why don't you come with me?"

She took a step back.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I just don't want you to be stuck out here." He smiled a little.

The girl took a few step forward, he could see her now, she was tiny, probably about eight or so and she was covered in filth, probably from being out for a while. She had small glasses with a crack in the edge of the glass, possibly from falling. She hesitantly looked up at him.

"Come on," he grabbed the little girl's hand, "let's go inside where it's warm."

He walked quickly up to the door, trying to talk to the child.

"So, how'd you get here?"

Silence.

"How old are you?"

Quiet.

"What's your name?"

She looked up, "Which one?" A slight British accent marked her voice.

"Uh, both?" Axel asked.

"My old name was Rido. Now I'm Ordix.." She looked at him.

He nodded, "So, you're a nobody, then?"

Ordix nodded a little. Axel opened the door and quickly helped the girl in, "Come on, I'll tell superior about you in the morning, but everyone's asleep now, let's not wake them."


	2. Probably insane

"You're covered in filth," Axel sighed, "come on, let's get you washed-up."

Axel led the girl to the washroom, "I'll wait outside."

"What am I supposed to change in to?" She blushed.

"Uh, here," Axel unzipped and too off his coat, now in his standard black jeans and shirt, "wear this." He handed it to her.

She nodded and took it, Axel waited outside. The girl appeared about ten minute later with the coat on, it was overly-huge on her. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Come on." Axel picked her up, carrying her to his room.

"You can sleep in here tonight." He set her down and he laid on the bed.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Ordix looked at him.

He rolled over and looked at her, "You can sleep on the bed with me." He yawned.

She nodded and climbed up next to him, cuddling up to his stomach, "Night." She yawned.

Axel watched the little girl fall asleep. So tiny and innocent, it was strange that something like her could have lost her heart. He set the tip of his finger on her pale-white cheek, it was freezing cold. Her breath rose and fell steadily, the tiny chest pressed up against his stomach had no heart beat, it was just a hollow cavitiy.

He slid his finger up from her cheek, it went from skin to hair, and under her hair, it went from skin to fur. It felt so odd to him, yet, it was a little comforting. Her tiny body was basically drowned in the black leather of his long coat, it made him smile a little, not that he could feel happiness. It was still adorabe.

He'd always had a little bit of a soft-spot for animals, he wrapped his arm around the little girl and fell asleep.

He awoke, the little girl still cuddled up to him, he stroked her hair and yawned, "Wake up."

The little girl opened her eyes, and looked up at Axel, he sat up, in his coat under shirt and jeans, the little girl still wearing it. "Morning." She nuzzled her face in to his stomach again.

He smiled and stood up, picking the girl up off the bed, "Come on."

He carried her to the gray area, seeing Xigbar. "Hey, um, Xig, do you know where Xemnas is?"

Xigbar looked up at the red-head, "The balcony, and, who's the kid?"

"Possibly member XV," the man nodded, "off to find Xemnas."

Axel walked off, looking for the superior. "-The hell?" The old man just sat there in the gray area, confused.

"Superior?" Axel walked on the balcony.

"Yes, VIII?" Xemnas turned to the red-head.

"I've sort of...found a new recruit for the organization." He looked at the little girl he was carrying.

Xemnas looked at the girl, then to Axel, "Are you crazy?"

He blinked, "Probably."


	3. Member XV

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"How old is she? Six?" Xemnas cocked his head.

Axel shrugged, "I don't know."

The girl looked up at him, "I'm eight, not six, thank you very much."

Xemnas kneeled down next to her, "Do you even have any powers?"

"I can do this." She held out her hand and a little spark of flame burst in to it.

Axel looked at the girl, then to the superior, "Can we keep her? I like her."

Xemnas rolled his eyes. Then sighed, "Whatever, fine. But, put on your damn coat, I'll get the newbie one." He left and came back shortly with a smaller fit coat.

Axel gladly took his back and helped the new member into hers. It was still a little big, but, much better fit for such a young girl. He smiled at her.

"I'll give you today's mission off if you show her around the castle, I'll find her a room while you introduce her." He looked to Axel.

"I do have a name.." The little girl looked at Xemnas.

"Oh? What is it number XV?" The superior asked, not very interested in the subject.

"Ordix," she said, "my nobody name is Ordix."

"Great." The superior rolled his eyes unenthusiastically.

"Come on." Axel smiled nervously, looking back at the superior, and mouthing, "Arsehole."

"Not my fault." Xemnas mouthed back.

'_Why do I always get stuck with the new members, might as well put a label on me: "Hi, I'm Axel! I'm the superior's bitch! How can I help you?"' _Axel thought. '_Demyx is useless, why doesn't HE get stuck with all of this? Or Xion, she's member XIV! I'm number VIII! This is so disrespectful of my status!'_


	4. First impressions of XV

A/N: Um...yup?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything~!

Axel walked in to the gray area, where most of the organization was sitting around, and chatting. '_Good, this will make things easier.' _He thought.

"Attention, please?" The red-head asked.

The members looked over at him, dull looks of apathy spread across the room. "I came here to introduce you to member number fifteen."

Marluxia's head perked up a little, "How old are they?"

This question was ignored, Axel looked at the little girl who was hiding behind him, "Come out so everyone can see you."

Ordix stepped forward. "Oh, you didn't mention it was a girl." Marluxia's expression changed back to apathetic.

Everyone else looked a little confused. They all studied her oddly, as if tearing her apart piece by piece to examine what was inside. Every member had their own reaction.

Xigbar: "Meh."

Xaldin: Wasn't there, probably on a mission.

Vexen: "Are experiments out of the question?"

Lexaues: Silence.

Zexion: "Weird."

Saix: "Why aren't you all on missions?"

Demyx: "Kinda cute..I guess."

Luxord: "Does she know how to play poker?"

Larxene: Snarl, glare, and such.

Roxas: "Axel, are you abandoning me as a friend?"

Xion: Gone on a mission, maybe with Xaldin.

Axel then procceded to show the girl around. She seemed fascinated by the castle. Axel found it quite boring, but, he'd traveled the walls so many times.

Finally Xemnas came to show the girl to her room and save Axel from another minurte of boredom. He decided then it might be a good time to take some time off. Probably at the clock-tower, definitely at the clock tower.


	5. Welcome, XVI

A/N: YAY~!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, and Xembar is copy-righted to Xember-Rexmab on , check her out!

Axel appeared at the station, and bought an ice-cream for himself. He then walked up to the clock-tower, immeadiately he noticed something odd. There was someone up there. A girl, she was standing, looking across.

'_I guess I'm not the only one who enjoys the view up here, she's probably a passerby loving the view.'_ He thought. He looked at her, "It's pretty up here, isn't it?"

The girl turned around, a little surprised. She had blue hair that reached down about half-back, silver eyes, and a short, black dress, accomponied by black flip-flops. Axel thought she was cute, not in the way Ordix was cute, but, a different kind of cute. A kind of cute Axel liked, a lot.

"Here, you don't look like you're from around here, I'll buy you some ice-cream local to the area." He handed her his ice-cream.

She blushed a little, "Thank you.."

He nodded, "I'll be right back." Axel went to get another ice-cream, and came back.

The girl seemed to have an odd feel about her, but, Axel ignored it. She was probably surprised at a stranger's genorosity.

"So, what's your name?" He asked, smiling.

She looked at him, "Xembar..."

'_Wait, that's a nobody name! Holy hell! I'm finding nobodies like pebbles on the ground lately!'_ Axel thought. "Oh, the name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"A nobody?" She asked.

Axel nodded, "An organization XIII member, in fact, we've sort of been recruiting new members."

To make a long, complicated story short, member XVI was added to the organization.

Time: Exactly four days after Xembar's arrival in the organization.

Xemnas approached Axel, "Congratulations, there are now **THREE **pyros in organization XIII, VIII."

The red-head grinned, "All thanks to me, right?"

The superior rolled his eyes, "I'm expecting you to train both of them."

"Fine by me." Axel smiled.

The superior walked away, and Axel went to find Xembar. He always had a strange feeling around her (or the imitation of one), he liked the feeling. But, it was very odd. The place where his heart should be felt like it was filled with pudding around her.

He eventually found her, "Hey, Xembar." He smiled brightly.

The girl looked at him, "Hello, VIII."

"So, I was wondering, would you possibly like to go and get some ice-cream with me later? I mean, just the two of us, t-to bond and get to know eachother a little better." He smiled nervously.

"Sure?" She smiled back.


	6. Pondering emotions

Axel walked away, mostly to just think to himself. He couldn't think around her, it was all madness in his if there were something in his brain telling him something in a foreign language. He bit his bottom lip, what was it? What was the little voice always shouting?

He tried to shake the feeling off, it was pointless to worry. He heard footsteps, great, now what? He looked up to see a familiar blonde boy, and cocked his head to one side.

"What do you want?" Axel rolled his eyes.

"Axel," Roxas's blue eyes shimmered with curiosity and irritation, "where have you been?"

"What do you mean? You know Xemnas has had me looking after the newbies." The red-head sighed.

"What about us?" Roxas's eyes focused on Axel as if staring in to his soul.

Axel didn't care, and glared right back at the boy, "There is no us." 

"So, none of it meant anything to you? Not the friendship, not the bonding, not the multiple secret rendevouz?" Roxas blinked.

"Nothing can be meant to a heartless." The red-head bumped past Roxas, hitting shoulders, and not looking back. He didn't care. He **couldn't **care.

He thought about the little voice, the remains of a conscience, forever lost upon him. He wanted it to go away, a conscience means nothing to someone who can't feel, eternal numbness had no meaning. Therefore, needed no guide or direction.

Still, around that girl, around Xembar, something flickered inside of him. An old emotion long forgotten by any members of the organzation. Ordix made him feel a bit odd, too, but, Xembar made him feel a different version. Not quite lust (for even as a nobody Axel had felt the remnances of that), but, not what seemed to be friendship. It was something inbetween.

Ordix, on the other hand seemed like a strong version of friendship. Someone he wanted to watch over, like a mentor. Axel kept walking down the hall.

He couldn't get his mind off of Xembar, it was so very strange. While not every feeling toward her was lust, he did seem to get the odd sensation of that feeling around her, too. Truthfully, it was kind of embarrising (if he could feel embarrassment). He bit in to his bottom lip, what was it he felt around her?

The desire to befriend her, obviosuly, and a few lustful feelings, of course, but, what was that other emotion? What made the empty cavity that was his chest feel like it was full of pudding around her? What made him melt in her presence?

He sighed, _fuck it. I'll figure it out later. right now I want ice-cream._


	7. New Emotion

A few minutes later

Axel and Xembar sat on the clock-tower, neither paying much attention to their ice-cream. Axel was still so confused, and Xembar seemed to have a somewhat blank expression on her face. Axel licked his ice-cream nervously. He usually just chomped it down, but, he felt off today.

Xembar licked her ice-cream at no particular pace, she looked like she was enjoying it, though. This made Axel's face grow hot and a deep blush rang through, he tried to hide it by eating his ice-cream.

"Are you OK?" Xembar looked at him.

He nodded, a mouth full of ice-cream, "Mhmm."

He chomped into it, he wanted to avoid conversation at the moment, trying to hide his red face. He tried to calm himself a little. "Are you sure?" Xembar asked him.

Why did his face feel so hot? What was he feeling? He looked at her, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're blushing." She giggled a little, smiling.

He moved a little closer to her, and smiled. He liked the way she made him feel, even if it was a little awkward. They exchanged a nervous glance that was quickly broken.

He bit his lip, _Why does she make me feel like this? Am I even feeling anything, or is it all just memories of feelings? I'd never felt this as a somebody, though, nothing like this. _Axel thought.

What was this strange feeling? What made the remains of his conscience scream jibberish at him? What made him feel so small and defenseless when he knew he could take her down easily? What made him lose track of all time?

She smiled and his world stopped, his chest filled with pudding, and he melted. Hwe put a hand on her shoulder, and ooked in to her deeply silver eyes as if searching for something within them. Pain, memories, her past? What was he searching for?

His green eyes were transparent doors, but, she didn't seem to be searching for him inside. Her eyes were a foggy mist, and he couldn't see through them. The weird feeling was racing. The little voice was screaming now.

He cautiously leaned forward a little, pressing his lips to hers. Time stopped, and the world around them ceased to exist. It was only the two nobodies for those seconds.

And those few seconds were the best of his life.


	8. Sweet Addiction

Axel pulled away from her, Xembar blinked. "I-I'm so sorry! I really don't know what came over me!" He stammered.

She blushed, staying completely silent, she leaned up a little. They were now eye-contact level, she gently brushed her lips to his. It made his chest get the funny feeling again, it was so sweet, yet so odd. It was like a drug, and he was addicted. He brushed her cheek gently with one hand.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and their lips pressed again. An addiction so sweet opium would be jealous. He fondled a little bit of her blue hair that ran past her shoulders. He could tell it was soft even through the leather of his glove.

His chest filled with the pudding sensation as he melted in her arms. Something kept him drawn there, something made him need to be there. It had to be an emotion, a memory, a shadow, a fragment of one. Nothing else could explain it.

He felt her tongue slip in to his mouth and brush against his with a sweet taste. This addiction was pulling him farther in, making him want her more. He wanted to ignore all of these feelings and just cut from point A to point C.

But, he couldn't, he liked this feeling. It made him feel worth something, like this moment gave him purpose. Even if she was oh, so tempting. Still, he couldn't ignore this feeling either, or the traces and memories of it.

The little voice in his head screamed fast gibberish at him as he slipped his tongue deeper in to the girl's mouth. She seemed to be enjoying it as much (maybe even more) as him. What was this emotion he'd never felt before? He couldn't place the word on his tongue (partially because he couldn't speak at the moment while it was jammed down another's throat), but he knew there must be a word for it.

There was a word for everything, so this emotion should have a word. But, a pretty word, something that made you smile when someone said it. Something that was lodged in the back of his brain, he knew the word, but it had been long-forgotten.

Xembar moved a little closer and Axel's blood tingled within his body. He couldn't stand it anymore. He knew what he wanted.

He embraced her and they fell inward toward the clock-tower, landing safely on the inside of the ledge behind them. He knew what he wanted, and that was all that seemed to matter at the moment.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll be changing the rating to "M" because of the next chapter, for, it's pretty graphic! Just a warning, and I hope those who stick around to read it like it!**


	9. A word for it

Silver eyes sparkled up to him, in what looked like an innocent form of lust. Axel's hand gently tugged the upper-zipper on her coat, sliding it down to reveal her standard black organization shirt. He pulled her coat gently away from her body and then began to slide the shirt up.

It came off with ease and no struggle from Xembar, he then began to fiddle the button on her trousers, then unzipping them, too. He slid off the denim, feeling it stroke past his fingertips. Now she sat defenseless in her undergarments, he gently grabbed her hand and showed her how to unzip his coat (though, being that she had one herself, she needed no instruction) letting her feel the gentle leather along the sides.

He let his coat basically fall off of his body, his lanky figure not holding it up very well. He slid his shirt off revealing his chest, the indentations of his ribs were visible through his pale skin. Xembar's eyes glittered, looking up at him, so amazed by his beauty.

He lifted her chin with his pointer finger gently hooked under it, she blushed a little. He slid his thumb of that hand gently across her lips, turning the little bit of a pink blush in to a deep red. Then, he pulled her lips to his, wanting one more kiss before he made her his. She pulled away after a short time.

"Axel..." Xembar whispered.

The red-head looked at her, with a quzzical expression plastered upon his pale face. "Hm?" He asked, a little anxious.

"I-I've never," she paused, "y-you know...not before...y-you'd be my first.."

He smiled a little, trying to calm the girl's nerves, "Don't worry. It will be fine."

She nodded a little, slowly.

He slid off his pants and boxers, leaving himself completely exposed to her. It made her blush extremely red. He gently unhooked her bra, revealing the teen's (small) chest. He then hooked one finger gently around her panties, getting them off, too.

He settled himself lightlyof her, and genlty forced himself in to her. She bit her bottom lip, holding back a yelp. There was no turning back now.

Passion rose,

screams sounded,

fire and fire melded,

feeling so close,

bruises lining bodies,

bitemarks covering shoulders and necks,

a struggle between lust and the odd emotion,

something kept him from completely destroying her,

something kept her there through the pain,

something made his blood boil,

something made her like this.

The odd emotion struck Axel like a knife to the chest during all of this. He could almost scream the word, as the voice in his head was doing. He could understand it, now.

Xembar screamed as Axel climaxed, he gently slid himself away from the girl. Both with heavy breath, the nobodies embraced.

"Axel..." The girl looked up at him.

The beautiful word for the emotion slipped from her lips. The word that made Axel feel like he had a heart. The word that made him smile as it was mentioned, it stood out in her little sentence.

And he simply replied to the amazing words, "I love you, too."

**A/N: Yes, I know, it wasn't extremely graphic, but I can't write sex scenes very well. Besides, I thought I'd go past the exterior and talk about the emotion for a minute, because, that's really what sex is about isn't it? The emotion and feeling so close to someone. I'm sorry the foreplay was longer than the scene, though! **


	10. Troubling troubles

Approxiately thirty minutes later

Axel sighed as they returned from the clocktower, _back to reality._ Golden eyes struck him like a blunt object, such a cold, meancing stare. Though, it wasn't possible for heartless creatures to have much more emotion. It still gave Axel traces of fear, like ice on his spine.

The owner of the golden eyes, Xemnas, grabbed the shimmering metal strings of Axel's coat, "We need to talk, number VIII."

_Shit. _Axel thought, _What did I do this time to piss him off? _He simply nodded and asked aloud, "What about?"

"You know what about." Xemnas's tone was almost a growl. He hissed something beneath his breath, as if talking to someone who wasn't there.

The red-head was dragged by his coat-strings to a room off of the gray-area. It wasn't very big, and could have probably been used for a storage closet. The older man shut the door behind him, "What you did was against regulations." Xemnas turned as the door clicked.

"Since when do we have regulations?" Axel asked defensively.

"Since I didn't want a burden on you," he stuck a finger to Axel's chest, "or my organization." He put his finger to his chest.

"Since when is," Axel shuffled his mind for an appropriate word, there was none, "messing around a burden?" He asked quzically. "You didn't seem to mind when I used to have Roxas." 

The cold, staring gold eyes rolled to the sky, then back to the man. "Yes, but Roxas is male. There are certain things he can't do." 

Axel shrugged, "So what? I'll use a condom."

Xemnas's face seemed to have a slighlty red undertone at the last word, Axel tried not to laugh. _Is he seriously blushing? _He held back a snicker. "Fine, Axel. But, I am going to be seriously pissed off if this doesn't work."

"And this should scare me?" The red-head smirked.

"Bet your horny, dumb ass it should." His finger jabbed Axel's chest again.

"Mhmm," Axel grinned, "are we quite through?"

The older man rolled his eyes and nodded, opening the door and letting the lanky red-head out. He left to find Xembar, but she had left. _Probably went to her room_, Axel thought, _she might need rest after that, I can't really blame her. _He stretched out a little, his back a bit off from all of the movement.

He was also a little tired. Something rammed into the back of his leg, and he whirled around in surpirse. It was Ordix, _why am I not surprised? _ "Ow," she looked up at him, "hi, Axel!"

"Hi. Why are you running through the castle?" He asked, a little cocerned, mostly with her mentality.

She cocked her head a little to one side. "Well, I was bored." She smiled as if the answer made logical sense.

He sighed. "You're gonna get hurt..or stepped on doing that."

"No I'm not. Besides, I'm bored." She looked up at him.

_Geez, she's stubborn_. "Why don't you go hang out or something?"

"I'm hanging out with you aren't I?" She smiled matter-of-factly.

"Why don't you go and hang out with someone else?" Axel clarified.

"Who would I hang out with?" The girl blinked.

"Um..Marluxia? Er, wait, no...how about..." He got an idea and picked the girl up.

"Put me down. I don't like being up high." She clutched on to him.

"One second." He rolled his eyes and carried her in to a room.

She couldn't see because she had her eyes shut tight and was nearly clawing in to Axel's shoulder with her nails. He was talking to someone, she couldn't quite place his voice.

"Hey, will you Ordix-sit?" She heard Axel say.

"Why?" The other voice said, it was male. She still couldn't identify it.

"Because, I'm tired and I don't want her to hurt herself by getting stepped on." Axel said.

"How do you know I won't step on her?" The voice asked.

"Because I know you," there was an undertone of annoyance in Axel's voice, "now, please, just watch her."

"Fine, I'll keep an eye on her." Ordix felt herself being set down on something soft, she opened her eyes. She was on a bed, it was comfy. She looked around, spotting a black-cloaked boy. He was holding something, and it took Ordix a minute to recognise it as a sitar.

"Thanks, Dem." Axel rolled his eyes and left.

_Damn, that kid's more trouble than she's worth half the time. _He found his way back to his own room and layed down, he was tired, and, right now, that was his only concern.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write. I like to pick on Axel, it's mean, but, alas, it's fun to pick on your favourites!**


	11. Naive

**A/N: Oh, lovely misunderstandings, Axel, you do have a sick mind.**

Axel awoke a few hours later, the castle was mostly quiet. He got out of his bed and started to walk down the hall, it was mostly full of the sounds of nobodies at rest. He could hear a conversation from Demyx's room, and stood about a foot from the doorway for a second. Ordix's voice sounded somewhat loudly.

"RAWR! I'm a big monster!" The eight-year-olds voice rang through.

"Ordix, I'm trying to play my sitar." Demyx sighed.

"And I'm trying to attack Tokyo, but, it's not working out, either." She rolled her eyes.

"Come over here." he looked to the black-haired child. She did as told and sat up on the bed next to Demyx. "I want to teach you something." He smiled a little. 

Axel sat curiously outside the door now. He grabbed the little girl's hand gently and placed her palm on the side of the sitar, it was cold, but calming, like water. "Feel that? Now, put your fingers like this." He moved her hand gently to the strings, seperating each of her small fingers to touch each of the three strings.

Axel glared at the door a little_. What's he doing_? "Now," he let go of her hand gently, "move your hand gently, ok?" She nodded.

Axel got up and opened the door, to find Ordix's hand on the sitar and Demyx with a confused expression, "Hello, Axel."

"Hi." the red-head blinked.

"Um, do you need something?" Demyx cocked his head.

"N-no, I just thought, er, nevermind. You can continue with your lesson...of sitar-ing.." He smiled a little, nervous.

"That's 'sitar-playing', Axel," He looked back to Ordix, "ok, now, justmove your hand gently."

She did as told and the instrument made a small noise, she smiled brightly. Axel left, and sighed. _Damn you, brain. Interpretataion is NOT your forte._ He continued to walk down the halls, to Xembar's room. He knocked on the door quietly with the knuckle of his pointer-finger.

There was no answer. _She probably didn't hear me. _He opened the door, he didn't see her. "Xembar?" He called quietly while shutting the door behind him.

It was dark, he looked around, then he spotted something. She was under her covers, asleep. He smiled and knelt down next to the bed. She looked so peaceful.

He set his pointer and middle finger on her shoulder and gently brushed them down her side. She was very warm. She twitched a little, he leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I love you."

He sat by her bedside just watching her sleep for what may have been hours before falling asleep. He hadn't really realised he'd fallen asleep next to her bed until he was awoken by someone poking his shoulder. "Axel?"

He looked up to see Xembar. "Why are you poking me?" He yawned.

"You were sleeping on my floor." She blinked.

"Oh." He said, still half-asleep. "I'll deal with that later." He went back to sleep.

"Axel!" She poked him again.

"What?" He mumbled.

"What if Xemnas sees you in here?" She asked, concerned.

"Then I'll...mmfff, fine." He got off of the floor and stretched a little. "Mornin'."

"Morning," She sighed, "I just...if Xemnas found out..."

"He'd kill us both in a heart-beat? Or...lack thereof?" He grinned a little.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "I love you, though." He smiled, drawing a little closer to her and bending over so his face was directly above hers as she looked up at him. He touched her lips gently with his own and then straightened back up.

"I'll ben right back." He left the room and opened Demyx's door. There sat the boy with the young cat-girl curled up and asleep on his lap. She was about the length of his legs crossed, even balled up, though she was only about two feet tall. Her ears twitched lightly as the door was opened.

"Hey, Demyx?" Axel looked at him.

"Yeah?" Demyx whispered, looking up as Ordix's tail flicked across his wrist.

"Do you know where Xemnas is per chance?" He whispered.

"He's out on a mission, weirdly enough." Demyx whispered.

Axel nodded and left. He entered Xembar's room, closing the door behind him again. "Xemnas is out on a mission, he should be a while." Xembar's thoughts were just the same as his own.

What a carefree and naive world live is.

**A/N: The ending of this chapter was a bit subtle, so, if you get it, then you get it, if you don't, then it doesn't matter because I'm skipping this little 'scene'. :P**


	12. Secrets

**A/N: I apologise for the bad humor in this one, I assure you, the next chapter will be a little "cleaner".**

Axel left the room, shutting the door behind him, and keeping an eye out for the superior. He was trying collect himself, for he was still in a daze-like state. His green eyes scanned the hall. _All clear, _He thought with a smirk, _good_. He quietly moved down the hall, not wanting to disturb the nobodies waking in the late morning.

Part of his brain told him to go back in to Xembar's room and nap with her, the other part of his brain told him that this was a stupid idea. He decided to go with the smarter, less desirable part of his brain. He arrived in the gray-area and quickly sat on the sofa as if he'd been there all day.

He took a deep breath, he was safe. Xaldin entered the room from the hall. "Mornin'." The red-head grinned.

"Good morning." Xaldin mumbled lowly. He shuffled his way to the sofa near the one Axel currently draped across. "You seem rather cheerful."

"Do I?" He leaned back, now he was stretched out across the couch, "I hadn't noticed. Nor had I thought I could be cheerful, no heart and all."

"You know what I mean," he glared, "I know what's going on." He said unenthusiastically.

"Oh? Inform me, Xaldi." He smiled.

"First of all, if you ever call me 'Xaldi' again, I'll drive a spear through you. Second of all, something's up." He sighed.

Axel blinked and sat up, "No, it's not."

"Wha-? Not what I meant," Xaldin sighed and put his palm over his face, "I meant you're acting differently."

"Am I?" Axel asked curiously.

"Quite so," Xaldin glared at him a little, "now stop this charade and tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on." The red-head said calmly.

"There's obviously something going on." The nobody growled.

"If there is, why would I tell you?" He rolled his eyes.

"Because if you don't I'll drive a spear up your ass." Xaldin growled.

"Kinky," Axel rolled his eyes, "do you really want to know?"

"Yes, Axel, I really want to know." He said lowly.

"Ok, then, I'll admit it. I love cupcakes. I shouldn't because, I mean, look at this figure, I'm a stick with hips-" He started.

"Just shut up, now. I'm sorry I even asked." He got up, "I'll find out what's really going on, your little clock is ticking, Axel." Xaldin left the room.

He thought about making a smart comeback, but decided not to in this situation. He laid back on the sofa, _What am I going to do? If Xaldin finds out, he'll tell someone, and eventually, Saix will find out. _He thought, he wasn't so worried about Xemnas finding out, Xemnas already knew.

Axel had to figure something out, and fast. It was only a matter of time before they knew. A matter of time...


	13. Why

**A/N: I was on holdiay! Meep! I got behind on this. I love you guys for reading, thank you so much! It gives my writing purpose! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Axel sighed and sat on his bed. He had just chased down a heartless, nearly two streets, to find out it was a stray black cat. He was tired, and laid down to sleep.

"Axel." He heard a whisper. Was he dreaming?

"Axel." The whisper grew louder. He couldn't talk.

"Axel, wake your lazy ass up." Appareantly, his dream wasn't very nice. He sat up, banging foreheads with someone.

"OW!" He glared. It hadn't hurt, it had just surprised him.

"Hey, sleepy." He heard a voice, still tired and dizzy from slumber.

He blinked. Once. Twice. Now he could see. He looked around to see an older, blonde nobody, "Vexen?" He asked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why the hell are you in my room?" The red-head blinked.

"Because I walked in the door." He smiled.

"Why did you walk in the door?" Axel growled.

"To talk to you." He answered simply.

Axel sighed. Vexen never wanted to talk unless it was to conduct some odd expirement. "About what, exactly?" He glared.

"Oh, well, it would be no fun to tell you. Besides, it's just a hypothesis." Vexen smirked.

"And why would I want to hear your hypothesis?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know," the blonde smiled, "just thought you might like to hear. But, well, I guess it would be more fun to find on your own, huh? Bye." His grin made Axel shudder as the older nobody left.

_It's official Vexen is completely mad. _Axel thought. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He got up and walked out to the gray area. It was pretty quiet.

He sat on the sofa, and stared in to the darkness of the hall. He couldn't hear much, a few conversations here and there, but, nothing he could understand. The little voice in his head asked him questions, he didn't respond.

Then, he asked himself a question. Why was he in the organization?

All they ever did was treat him badly. Xemnas looked down on him, and so did his other superior members. His friendship with Saix had been completely destroyed. He and Demyx barely got along anymore, when they had been friends since Demyx joined the order.

When he was being trained no one had cared to even glance his way. He only had his friend, Saix. Then, they had begun to fight, Axel wanted to overthrow Xemnas, but Saix had other plans. Saix became second in command, and now hated Axel.

After that was when Demyx had joined. They had gotten along well, and he confided in him. The organization started getting new members, and Axel had ignored most of them. Then, when Roxas joined, he and Axel became friends. He and Demyx parted ways.

Roxas became Axel's friend. Then, his play thing. They had multiple secret rendevouz, not showing a real feeling for eachother. Just a release for what seemed to be lust. Roxas had wanted love, and they had become seperated.

Axel sighed, all the organization had done was destroy him. Xembar walked in and sat next to him. She leaned her head against his chest and he smiled. She whispered and kissed his ckeek gently before falling asleep on him.

Axel remembered why he had joined the organization.

**A/N: Ah! I know it was short, sorry! It's mostly background, and some foreshadowing! the next chapter will be a little different! A different POV, and mostly a filler, but, I think you'll enjoy it!**


	14. Demyx's December

**A/N: Different POV for this chapter, the lyrics in the story are from Counting Crows' "A Long December" I can think of only these two when I hear this song! The lyrics are written like this: **_Lyric _**in itallics! The lyrics really aren't in order, but, they make sense this way with the chapter! **

_A long December, and there's reason to believe that maybe this year will be better than the last._

Demyx sighed and awoke. Alone and cold in his room, his soft blue-ish green eyes shifted around. It was very quiet, he got up and walked out to the grey area. He looked around.

_And the feeling that it's all a lot of oysters, and no pearls._

Almost every face was blank and emotionless. The dreary life of a nobody. He sat on the floor, since the sofas were currently occupied.

_I guess the winter makes you laugh a little slower, and talk a little lower._

All he could hear were hushed whispers. He could barely stand it. He hated being like this, no emotion, and with no friends. No one really talked to him. He was on the brink of what may have been insanity.

He began whispering to himself. Mostly random things that came in to his mind. Xigbar stopped and stood near the boy.

"Demyx?" He asked.

"Hm?" The boy looked up.

"Something wrong?" He blinked.

"I'd be more surprised if something here was right, Xiggy." He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Xigbar asked.

"I'm hopeless, we're all hopeless. All in search of hearts we know we're never going to find." He closed his eyes.

"At least we're all together?" Xigbar shrugged.

"Not like I have any friends. You may be together with everyone else, but, I'm all alone." He opened one eye slightly.

"Your own fault, then." Xigbar walked off. He wasn't being mean. Just, true.

Demyx had always been sort of a loner, though. He didn't really know why. But, the thing was, he really didn't care to know why if no one cared to be there. What was the point. He felt something nudge his arm.

_If you think that I could be forgiven_

He opened his eyes and looked over, "Huh?"

A small, familiar girl hugged his arm, "Don't lie."

"What do you mean...'don't lie'?" Demyx cocked his head.

"You said you have no friends," she buried her small cheek in to his sleeve, "I'm your friend, aren't I?"

He couldn't help the small smile that came across his face, he pulled her in to his lap. "Of course you are, Ordix."

_I wish you would._

**A/N: A very short chapter, indeed, it was just a filler, really! We already knew they were friends, but, establishing it a little bit doesn't hurt! I promise I'll be getting back to the lovely drama soon!**


	15. Strange

**A/N: Time-skip! This takes place about four to six weeks later, so , let's just say five. I can't really fill in those weeks, they're not really that important. The dream is sort of random, but, it's actually kind of based from a dream I once had about an ex-friend. The Demyx-Ordix thing is to help keep you waiting, MWAHAHAHAHA! -coughs- Anyway, enjoy!**

Axel sat on the sofa, and looked up to the ceiling. It was plain and boring, like the walls, floors, and rooms of the castle. He felt himself begin to drift in to sleep.

Isa was standing there, in front of him, smiling. "Isa?" He felt the words fall from his mouth in disbelief.

He nodded, "Come on, Lea!" He smiled and began running in a different direction. _Where is he going?_ Axel thought.

He ran after him, it seemed like he was running forever. The scene around him grew dark and foggy and Axel was left basically blind. "Isa?"He called out.

"Isa is gone," he heard a whisper, "he's never coming back." Axel desperately tried to look around.

"ISA?" He yelped. The air around him felt cold.

"But don't worry," the whisper came back, "Isa is no longer here, but, someone else is."

"Where is Isa?" He felt himself scream.

"I'm here." He heard a familiar voice, looking up to see golden eyes that pierced deeply in to his heart and soul.

"Axel." He jolted awake at the sound of a voice.

"Wha-what?" He panted an little, still so dazed from his odd dream.

"I didn't mean to scare you.." Xembar hugged him gently.

"You didn't...just...surprised me..." He blushed a little.

"I wanted to talk to you, it's kind of important." She said lowly.

He cocked his head to one side.

Demyx strummed the chords of his sitar gently, creating a soft melody. Ordix sat in awe, amazed by his ability to play the instrument. "Wow." She whispered.

He smiled a little, "Do you like it?" He asked.

She nodded, "You're amazing!" Her ears perked up.

He set the sitar aside, and scooped up the small nobody. He hugged her, "Thanks."

She squeaked a little, "Thank you."

"For what?" He cocked his head to the side.

"For being my friend," she looked up at him, her ears back a little, "Axel's my friend, too, but, he pays more attention to Xembar, and the other members don't really like me. They say I get under their feet. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend, too," he smiled, "don't forget that, 'k?"

"Got it memorized?" She imitated Axel and giggled.

Demyx rolled his eyes and petted the nobodies hair gently. "Do you want to learn more about playing the sitar?" He asked.

"Yes!" She nearly yelped, perking her ears and nodding.

"What is it?" Axel asked.

Xembar bit her bottom lip. "What?" He asked.

She looked upset, "Axel.."

"Ok, if somebody did something to upset you, I'll kick their ass." He growled.

"No, Axel..." She looked at him. She leaned closely and set her hand on top of his. She whispered something in his ear.

He blinked, "What?"

They were both silent. Axel interlaced his fingers with Xembar's, not paying much attention. He hugged her softly to him. The little voice in his head was saying something so quietly he couldn't understand.

So, he chose to ignore it. He couldn't speak or think right now, it was an odd feeling. If a heartless creature could feel, that is. He sighed a little, something was gnawing at the back of his mind, yet another thing he chose to ignore, for now, silence was good.

**A/N: You get extra brownie-points for guessing what she told him in the comments, everybody who comments always gets brownie-points from me, I love comments. Speaking of which, thank all of you who read! Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Smile

**A/N: Oh my lord, it's been forever since I've updated this little story! About time, eh?**

Demyx lay asleep in his room, yawning a little and opening his eyes. Something warm pressed against his middle. He looked, curled up near his stomach was Ordix. He smiled a little. She must have gotten scared while sleeping and come in to sleep in his room.

The handle of his door turned and he tossed his blanket gently over the little girl to keep her warm. His door opened and Axel stepped in, "Demyx, I need to talk to someone. You're one of the only people here I can really trust."

"I'm flattered," He said unenthusiastically, "what do you want to tell me?"

"Why's Ordix in here?" Axel asked.

Demyx shrugged, "Probably got scared alone." He said.

"Anyway," the red-head sighed, "back to what I was going to tell you. Xembar she...she was talking to me last night, and we're kind of...a thing."

"Kind of?" The blonde cocked his head.

"We're not public, but we're together, yeah. Anyway, she told me something...and, I don't know what to do." Axel sighed.

"Follow your instinct? I don't know, what did she tell you?" The blonde asked quizzically.

"She's...um," He blushed a little, "she might be...she thinks she might be..."

"She might be what? This isn't a guessing game." He poked Axel's shoulder.

Axel lowered his voice, "She might be with child."

"Axel, you dog!" The blonde whispered.

"Shut up," The red-head shot a glare at him, "I don't know what to do."

"Do you want a child?" Demyx cocked his head.

"It's not as simple as that." Axel sighed.

"Why not?" He poked his shoulder.

"Because, even if I do, what would Xemnas think?" He sighed.

"Screw Xemnas." He blinked, as if he couldn't believe the words escaping his own mouth.

Axel blinked, Demyx never said anything like that, ever. He sighed and bit his lip, "I'm going to go find Xembar."

Demyx nodded, "Good idea. I'm going to wake Ordix up."

"Why?" Axel asked.

"Because she's asleep and I want her to be awake." He shrugged.

The red-head rolled his eyes and left the room. The blonde poked the little girl's shoulder gently, "Hey, Ordix."

"Hm?" The cat-like girl's ears perked a little sleepily.

"Are you awake?" He asked.

"I am now." She yawned.

"You fell asleep in here." He said.

She buried her head in the pillow, a little embarrassed, "I had a bad dream, I got scared, I think, I don't know if I can get scared, and I didn't want to sleep alone."

"It's ok." He smiled. "I don't mind."

"Hey, Demyx?" She sat up a little.

"Yeah?" He cocked his head.

"Why do we want hearts?" She blinked.

"We all have our own reasons, I guess. Don't you want to grow up and fall in love?" He asked.

"Love's icky," Ordix rolled her eyes a little, "I don't want anything to do with it."

"Why not?" He blinked.

"Because, love breaks families up, and it makes kids run away." She said it as if it were so obvious.

"Where'd you get an idea like that?" He asked, now confused.

"Because love broke up my family and I ran away with big brother, and he got lost. I never want to make someone lose their big brother." She lowered her head a little, her eyes shimmering a bit. Was she crying?

He hugged her, "It's ok." He whispered.

Axel began to roam the castle, looking for Xembar. The halls were empty and dead silent, every step he took seemed to echo like unwanted souls abandoning their bodies, a symphony he was too familiar with. The little voice in his head whispered gibberish.

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. His conscience spoke in an unknown language, his heart was missing, his shattered soul seemed to puncture him like shards of glass. His acidicly green eyes seemed to dart around as he entered the hall with her room. He knocked on her door, "Xembar?"

"Yes?" The door opened a crack.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said. "About...you know."

She nodded and opened the door, letting him in. He walked in and sat on the bed, Xembar sat next to him, "What are we going to do?" She sighed.

"Whatever we do, I'm staying with you. I just want you to know that." He looked at her, she blushed deeply.

"Th-thanks.." She whispered.

He nodded and set his hand gently on hers. Everything felt different to him, and he was pretty sure nothing would be the same anymore.

**A/N: I guess I'm not very subtle, people were guessing what was going on, you all get a lot of brownie-points. And brownies if I can figure out how to internet-send them. Or maybe just a picture of a brownie. Or a picture of Canada, same difference? Maybe not...**


	17. Missions and conformations

**A/N: If you were hoping for a long chapter update, then consider your wish granted. if not, sorry for you, buddy, this chapter is the longest update in the history of this story. **

The castle grew louder as the day progressed and missions were given. Xembar tried to stay hidden and away from the other members. She didn't want to be assigned a mission, and she needed to see Vexen. She could tell him to say she was sick, as the only experienced scientist, he'd have to stay behind for a sick nobody. Though, how to keep him quiet was another matter she would deal with.

She managed to avoid the superior and number VII pretty easily. She walked the hall quietly, looking for the older, blonde nobody. She found the door and entered a small room, similar to every other room in the castle. There were a few odd objects she couldn't make sense of lying around.

It looked like Vexen's lab, now she just needed to find Vexen. Which wasn't very hard, either. The scientist walked in to the room, "Hello, number XVI, do you need something?"

She nodded, "Could I have a check-up? I've been feeling a bit under the weather recently."

"Of course," He nodded, "let me tell Saix to postpone my mission, I'll be back in a short while." He left the room.

Xembar looked around the small room, it felt enclosed and unlike most medical treatment areas. It was cold, a consequence of living in a world of night, only to be illuminated by the moon. The sun's warmth was rare to a nobody. They never felt it unless they were in the Pride Lands, or Agrabah.

But, she had something else, she had Axel. He was warm like flame, especially when there was nothing between them. That feeling of warmth made her spine feel icy. Just the thought of that feeling gave her chills, even for a creature such as a nobody, prone to apathy, she felt what must have been love for that feeling.

Vexen re-entered the room. "What's wrong? You said you'd been feeling under the weather."

"My stomach hurts." She blinked. She was sure of what was wrong, but she wanted his opinion.

Axel and Demyx were assigned a mission, to the Pride Lands. Axel hated the Pride Lands, it was always too hot and they always had thick fur. Demyx didn't mind it, unlike Axel he always ended up a cheetah, thin and able to stand the heat.

They took the dark corridor, leading to the thick jungle. Axel looked down at his paws, thick, deep red fur. He turned to see a cheetah by his side, obviously Demyx, "We have to eliminate a Living Bone."

"Only one? Why would they send two nobodies for such a small heartless?" Demyx cocked his head.

"I don't know." The red-furred lion shrugged. He padded forward and the blonde-furred cheetah followed him.

The heartless ran past him and Demyx, they ran after it. The blonde tried to jump up on to his back, sinking his claws in to its side for support. It flung him off easily. Axel tried to attack it from the front and it bowled him over.

"Attack it from the flank!" Axel yelled and Demyx followed his orders.

He got up to the side of the creature, jumping at it. He managed to climb up on to its back, trying to bite at it's neck. "Are you trying to kill it or mount it, finish it off!" The red-furred lion growled.

"I can't it's too big!" He sunk his claws in to the sides of it's neck.

The creature roared and shook, shaking off the cheetah. He yelped and fell off of it's side. Axel ran forward, charging at the creature, hoping to attack it's chest, it's heart.

The creature roared and charged at Axel, at least twice his size. The red furred-lion tried to dodge it, but was once again knocked over. Demyx tried to attack it's flank again, digging his claws in to it's from leg. The creature ran, leaving a large mark from where the claws had scraped.

It ran in to the deeper jungle and Axel sighed, "Now we have to re-track it down."

"I clawed him pretty well on that one side, he should be slowed down and easier to find." The blonde said optimistically.

It had been several tests and examinations before Vexen had figured out the problem. Vexen glared at Xembar, "You're pregnant. "What the hell, XVI?"

She bit her lip, "You won't tell Xemnas, will you?"

"I have to tell him, he would find out sooner or later. That is unless you want me to kill it." He blinked.

"N-no!" She stammered, "I don't want you to do that...I want it."

"Then, I will need to tell Xemnas. I'll slip it by him easily, I'm sure he won't be _too _upset. Who is the poor bloke of a father, anyway?" Vexen yawned, seemingly uninterested.

"Do I have to tell you?" She glared.

"No, not really. I'm just curious, is he an organization member?" He asked a little curious.

"Y-yeah." She said quietly.

"Really?" He seemed a little more interested now, "Tell me who, please?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm curious." He smiled.

"You really want to know?" She asked.

"Yes." He blinked.

"Fine, maybe I'll tell you." She said.

"We can keep it between us, I am a medical examiner, and besides that I just really want to know." He said.

"Ok." she motioned for him to come a little closer and whispered a name in to his ear.

"Seriously? Axel?" He looked a bit surprised.

Later in the day, after the mission Axel met Xembar on the clock tower. "Any new news?" Axel asked.

"It's confirmed, I'm pregnant." She blinked, licking her ice cream once.

"Wow." He blinked, biting a bit of his ice-cream, more shocked than hungry.

"Yeah," she took another lick of hers, "I'm keeping it."

He nodded. "Glad." He said it a little dryly, as if still shocked, not that a nobody could be glad. He felt the traces of it, though. He took another small bite of his ice-cream.

"Me too." She said quietly, licking her ice-cream again.

"So," he blinked, blushing a little, "not to get off subject. But, does this mean no sex for a while?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "Sorry.."

"It's ok." He said, so quietly it was almost a whisper.

She licked her ice-cream again. "So, like, no sex at all?" He asked.

Xembar rolled her eyes, "Not while I'm pregnant."

"Does that mean certain things are out of the question?" He asked.

"Certain things?" She cocked her head.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Her face turned a deep red from blushing. "Right here? _On the clock-tower_?" She looked at him as if he were insane.

"You did lose your virginity up here." He whispered.

Her face became a deeper shade of red, "Fine." She mumbled.

Demyx laid on his bed, tired and bruised from the mission. Someone knocked on his door. "I'm trying to sleep." He called out.

"Sorry." A voice said quietly. He recognized it.

"Ordix, you can come in, I thought you were someone else." The door opened and the girl walked in.

"Are you ok?" She asked, concerned. "You look hurt."

"I am, a little. But, I'm fine." He looked at her.

"Are you sure?" She cocked her head to one side.

"Yeah," he smiled a little, "I'm just tired, really."

"Can I sleep in here tonight? It's scary alone in my room. Plus Marluxia talks to his plants at night, really loudly. His room is right next to mine, and he's always complimenting his flowers and singing to them. It's really hard to sleep." She blinked.

Demyx couldn't help but laugh at the image of Marluxia talking and singing to his plants while the organization slept. "Yeah, you can stay in here." He smiled.

She hugged him, setting her ears flat, "Thank you, Demyx!"

"N-no problem." She had been pressed against a wound, but he didn't want to tell her that she had hurt him. He knew she would have been upset if he had.

He and the young nobody fell asleep. And, unlike how it had been for a long time, the castle was at peace for one night.

**A/N: To recap this chapter: Axel is a little pushy, Demyx has wounds from a Living Bone (yes, a freaking Living Bone, those things are hard to kill), Xembar is pregnant, Ordix is Ordix, ****Saix is a bitch ****Saix loves giving out missions, and Vexen is a scientist (oh, the plot twists! -is sarcastic-) **

**I really do hope you enjoyed reading this, I love writing this story. This chapter was written in one hour, from twelve am to one am, I was asleep the rest of the day. Oddly enough, the longest chapter took one hour, when usually one chapter takes about a day or two. Again, I really do hope you enjoyed it!**


	18. Maybe

**A/N: No clue, please enjoy. Sorry for not updating sooner, again, enjoy.**

Axel sat up, half asleep, and yawned. It was about midnight, but he couldn't seem to sleep. Wounds from his last mission lined his chest to his legs, and they hurt like hell. It didn't help that he was a fire-element, the heat made the wounds feel like they were blazing.

His hair was messy for he'd been tossing and turning hoping to get some sleep, which didn't seem like it was going to happen. He thought back to his childhood without reason. It seemed like it had been forever, and he hadn't aged since twenty-five, he was forever stuck as a young man. A weird thing about nobodies was they stopped aging at one point, but never at the same age.

Vexen had aged about fourteen years, he'd also learned to age people, or nobodies in this case. It was a bit odd to Axel, why would you want to age? He liked being twenty-five, but he didn't mind it when he was younger, either. At least he was an adult, it made him happy that he hadn't stopped aging before twenty-one. Twenty-five was about perfect. Plus, even if he hadn't stopped aging, he wouldn't be much older than he was now.

He couldn't remember what year he was born, nobodies seemed to forget these things, but he figured he'd probably be twenty-eight at most. He sat back in his bed and just glared up at the ceiling. It was plain, just like the rest of the castle. just like all of the faces...except for hers. Hers was so much different. He managed to close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

Axel and Demyx were excused from their mission the next day, due to the injuries sustained. Demyx sat in his room and played his sitar quietly with a contenet little girl listening to him. She watched as his fingers hit the strings, it was amazing that just a simple nobody could make something wooden and lifeless sing. Her tail curled gently at the end and she smiled, she loved watching him play the sitar. "You can sit up on the bed if you want to, you know?" He patted part of the bed next to him.

She shook her head, happily sitting on the floor. "I'm good," she smiled, "I like watching from down here."

"More of a concert experience?" He chuckled.

"Concert?" Ordix cocked her head to one side, letting her hair fall gently from her left eye before grabbing it and holding the hair there.

"It's like...a music show. Something wrong with your eye?" He asked.

She shook her head quickly and moved her hair back over the eye. "No it's fine. Music show?" She seemed to light up at the words.

"Yeah, dozens of people go to see singers and such up on a big stage. They all sit down away from the stage, sometimes they cheer, sometimes they yell, and sometimes they undress for the si-" he stopped himself, remembering he was talking to an eight-year-old, and didn't want to scar her mind, "I mean...sometimes the singers are underestimated...and people find out they're really good...?"

"That's silly," she smiled, "if they're singers they're obviously good, right?"

"Not always. Sometimes they're actually really bad." He chuckled.

"Then why do they sing?" She looked confused. "it's silly, I think, if they're not very good they shouldn't sing."

"I agree. Ah, you're already a little critic." Demyx laughed.

She looked confused again, "What's a critic?"

Axel awoke, his wounds not hurting as much, but still hurting. He fixed his hear and glared at the wall. As far as he was concerned, Xemnas was the biggest dick in all of the worlds. That damned heartless had ripped him up, quite literally, and now he couldn't go on missions. At least there was a bright-side. He couldn't go on missions.

He wondered if Xembar had a mission, his question was answered when a figure entered the room, shutting the door behind her, "Hey." she smiled.

"Hey." He sat up a little, "What's up?"

"I think," she shuffled towards the bed lazily and sat on the end, near his feet, "we should talk."

"About what?" He asked.

"Well, I'm pregnant..." Xembar blinked.

"I think you've told me twice now." He blinked.

"Yes, but that's not the point." She smiled.

"Hm, what is the point?" He cocked his head and smiled.

"The point is, they can't just be nameless." She rolled her eyes, still smiling.

"Do you want to think of a name? Though, won't we have to think of two? We don't know the gender yet." Axel asked, tiredly.

"Obviously, so, any ideas?" She asked.

"Not really." He shook his head.

"Well, you're helpful. Hm..." she thought.

"Hm?" He cocked his head, "Ok, what about...Aden?"

"Maybe." She looked a little indifferent about the name.

After much explaining of multiple words witihn the musical world, Demyx continued to play his sitar, now singing along. Ordix didn't recognise the lyrics, but they were soothing, she sat up on the bed next to him.

"I thought you didn't want to sit up here." Demyx smiled.

"Am I not allowed to?" She looked up at him.

"Of course you're allowed to," he grinned, "you sleep up here half the time."

"Can I still sleep in here? Marluxia really is loud." She frowned a bit.

He nodded and chuckled, "Yeah. It's nice to have someone sleeping in here. It makes me feel safer."

The girl looked at him as if he'd gone mad, "But, you're so much bigger than me!" She stretched her arms up as high as possible. "What are you afraid of?"

"Well, maybe I'm scared of monsters. You're Godzilla, so you can beat them, right?" He grinned.

"I'm only Godzilla sometimes. Usually I'm attacking Tokyo, but I'll protect you from monsters." She smiled, flattening her ears back.

"Alright!" He grinned, "I've got Godzilla on my side! Those monsters are going to go running away!"

"Part-time Godzilla, and, do you want to hear a secret?" She asked.

"What?" He smiled.

"Monsters aren't real." She smiled back.

"Hm...I don't know about that. You've seen the heartless, right?" Demyx asked.

"I've only heard about them...Xemnas says I need to be supervised on missions and no one ever wants to supervise." She blinked.

"Huh, alright, well, I'll talk to ol' cranky Xemnas, and maybe I can take you out on a mission." Demyx smiled a little.

"Cool!" she smiled.

"What about..." Xembar leaned in and whispered something in Axel's ear. He smiled.

"That's beautiful, if it's a girl...I want her named that." Axel looked at her happily.

"I really like it, too." Xembar smiled.

"What if it's a boy?" He asked.

"Then...well...I don't know." She leaned over the nobody and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Mm, I don't know, what an odd choice of name." He grinned sarcastically.

"Don't be such a smartass." She rolled her eyes, smiling.

**A/N: long chapter is long. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Fear

**A/N: New chapter, yay! Enjoy!**

Axel awoke the next morning, extremely tired. That's what he got for sleeping all of two hours, he shambled his way to the room across the hall. He opened the door to a familiar scene, Demyx sitting and Ordix asleep on his lap. "You really are growing attached to that thing, huh?" He grinned, whispering.

"Fuck you," Demyx said quietly, "I'm just being friendly. Plus, she's not a thing, she's a nobody like the rest of us."

"Come on, Dem, I'm just kidding around. Seriously, you're really defensive of her." The red-head rolled his eyes.

"She's little, I have to be defensive. She can't really fend for herself here, I mean, one wrong move and someone could kill her." The blonde absently moved one gloved hand along the cat-like girl's ear.

"Whatever." He shifted slightly, "Do you have a mission today?"

"Not yet, but, I'm going to see if I can take Ordix out on her first mission. She hasn't been trained yet and she's been here for nearly three months now." He looked down at the small girl in his lap.

"Good luck. You'll need it, training the newbies is always a chore." He smirked and walked away.

"Yeah." The blonde sighed.

...

Axel wandered back across the hall, to Xembar'as room. She was asleep still. He watched her with a fascination that could never be rivaled. She seemed so calm when she slept. He loved seeing her so trouble-free like this.

His consciene told him what to do, what he wanted to do. He knew that this was what he wanted, and he smiled to himself. He searched his pockets and withdrew a small envelope. Yes. This was it.

He slid it under her pillow while she slept, leaving her undisturbed. The red-head leaned in and kissed her gently on the forehead before exiting the room to go on his mission.

...

Demyx returned to his room later to retrieve Ordix, to take her on her first mission. They were sent to Twilight Town, and it seemed easy enough to him. Go in, kill a few heartless, get out. The girl seemed happy about it, even if she was still partially asleep from slumber.

They traveled to Twilight Town through a dark corridor. The girl looked up at her mentor excitedly, "So, we're going to get to fight the heartless?"

"Yeah," the blonde nodded, "but, you've got to be alert, alright? I don't want you to get hurt." He summoned his sitar.

"OK, right." she nodded, summoning two oddly curved knives she held back-hand. The blonde moved forward carefully, signaling for the girl to follow him. A group of shadow heartless appeared.

"Alright!" Demyx held his sitar defensively, "Let's get this started, shall we?" He quickly attacked the shadows, hitting them with his sitar and blasts of water. Ordix followed his lead and sliced through one of them like butter.

The water nobody smiled, she had the hang of this. He attacked a shadow apporoaching him from the side. Ordix attempted to slice through another one, missing and failing. She tried again as the heartless seemed to group around her. They were hitting, biting, grabbing, she tried hitting them with her knives, but they flooded her.

She was becoming lost in a sea of black and she struggled to break free. It was no use, tears roled down her cheeks, a memory of an emotion had taken over. She screamed and suddenly the sea of black faded. Demyx stood there, "Dammit! Are you alright?"

The little nobody looked up t him in an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear. "I'm sorry.." She whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks, her eyes wide, "they...they just...so dark..."

The nobody held the little girl close, "Sh. I'll take you home,alright. You did good. Don't apologise, I should have been helping you."

They arrived home and Ordix curled up near Demyx, shaking. He'd never seen her like this, and it worried him. He sang a soft melody and the nobody fell asleep to the seemingly angelic tune. She felt safe now. Nothing could hurt her.

...

Axel traveled back from his mission, to find a quiet caslte. He sat on the sofa and sighed. Within three months, his life had changed. He knew it was different now, and it was never going back to the way it was before. He didn't think that was a bad thing. He welcomed this new life with open arms.

He had changed, and he didn't mind that, either. But something in the back of his mind was always trying to hold him back. It was fear. Fear was the only thing standing in the way of everything. He knew the envelope he had slippe under Xembar's pillow would either strike fear down or make it greater.

Part of him wanted to wander down to her room and destroy the envelope. He tried to hide away this though, for it was controlled by fear. He stuck to his bold side and just sat there. He was a shell, he had nothing to fear.

...

Xembar awoke and stretched. Something seemed different about her pillow. She moved it and found an envelope. She pciked it up and examined the front.

Written in cursive was: "My dearest Xembar" she flipped it over and carefully opened it. She pulled out the note inside and read it.

**A/N: End of chapter nineteen! You won't find out what the note says until twenty, so be sure to read it!**


	20. Trust

**A/N: Dundundun! Chapter twenty! **

Axel sat on the sofa, still as a rock, and staring at the ceiling. This seemed to be a common activity for him. His green eyes were almost lifeless from exhaustion. His last mission had been tiresome. He felt the presence of another nobody, and he quickly jolted up. "Xembar?" He asked.

Golden eyes struck his sight. _Am I dreaming again? _He thought quizzically. He was struck, and felt himself fall to the ground. "I know what you're planning, and I disapprove."

He looked up at the man standing there, he summoned one chakram, "I thought old friends were supposed to support each other." He smirked.

"Our friendship is dead, and don't think for a second that you can go through with this." Saix grimaced.

"Well, well, well, it seems someone isn't too happy. Listen," He balanced himself and stood up, "I don't go around raining on your parade. So, why don't you shut the hell up and forget this ever even happened?"

"Because you're actually of some value to this organization, as surprising as that is. You can't do this." He snarled.

"Watch me." The red-head smirked, holding out his chakram. "Now, are we agreed or do we have to do this the hard way?"

"You know me. I was never the one to take the easy way out." He summoned his claymore.

"You haven't changed a bit since the old days." Axel summoned his other chakram.

...

Xembar re-read over the note nearly ten times, studying the words, and every detail of his handwriting. He'd written it quickly, but it was understandable. It was all in cursive, and the graphite had broken twice. She bit her lip, a bunch of words. That's all it really was.

How could a bunch of words affect someone's fate? It seemed impossible. She read the note one more time.

_Xembar,_

_I've been thinking about this for a while now, but never had the right time to say it. I want to leave the organization, with you. I don't know when, or how we'll slip out, not immeadiately, obviously. I just think it might be better for us, and them. We don't need this organization. What do you think? It doesn't seem a very good place to live, even after we get married._

_Oh, and by the way, I'd like to discuss that, too._

_-Sincerely,_

_Axel_

It made her smile, even if he couldn't be very subtle. She folded the note and gently set it in her pocket.

...

Ordix sat in the corner of Demyx's room shivering. Her tail twitched at the end and her ears were laid back. She looked terrified. The water nobody approached the girl, "It's alright." He whispered.

"It was so scary..." she whimpered and buried her head into her sleeve. "It was so dark and scary."

"You're safe here and they can't hurt you anymore." He reassured the girl.

"How do you know I'm safe? How do you know they won't come for me?" The girl looked up in terror.

"Because, I won't let them hurt you. I promise you." He said, knneeled down next to her.

She looked at him, unconvinced. Her ears picked up a little, "Y-you won't...?"

"Yeah." he nodded, extending a hand to help her up, "Trust me."

The little girl hesitated before taking his hand and being helped up. "Thank you." Tears rolled down her cheeks and she clutched to the boy.

"You're welcome." He patted the girl's head gently.

She mumbled quitely into his coat, "You're the best friend I've ever had. I love you."

"You too, kitten." Demyx whispered softly.

...

Saix knocked Axel to the ground, "You haven't changed a bit, either." He smiled.

"I'm still going through with this..." The red-head glared.

Saix stabbed his claymore into the ground next to Axel's head. The fire-controlling nobody moved his chakram upward, centimeters away from Saix's throat. "Try it and you're dead."

Saix lifted his claymore, holding it up high as if aboout to strike, "Go ahead, do it, and we'll both die."

"Look at you, thinking you've made a smart move." He smirked and jumped back qucikly, barely catching his footing.

Axel ran at the nobody, slicing his chakram, only to have it blocked by Saix's claymore. Both chakrams became ablaze in his hands, he threw them, hitting the other nobody in the shoulder. He stumbled back a little, and swung his claymore, hitting the fire-nobody's midsection, causing him to fall back to the ground, panting.

"You're weak." Saix snarled. "Get out of my sight, and if you dare leave, I will personally hunt you down and kill you."

...

Xembar sat alone in her room, a note by her side, and silence filling her mind. She took a breath and set her hand on her stomach. It made her smile a little. The room door opened, and she quickly looked up. Axel stood in the doorway.

"I told you...I wanted to talk." He smiled, still a bit breathless. She giggled a little and the nobody sat next to her.

"So, when do you plan to leave?" She asked.

"I don't know, truthfully." He shifted a little uneasily. "Whenever we can slip away. But, not too soon. We need to wait a while, to think of a way to get out. Then we need to find somewhere we can hide out. I'd prefer to do this...afterwards."

"Afterwards?" Xembar cocked her head.

"Yeah, after...all of..this." He said.

"After the baby's born?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded a little.

She smiled a little, "I agree. Oh, and what about that second thing you wrote about?"

"I want to, after we get where we're going." He blushed.

She threw her arms around Axel, "Me too."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Technically, this is the end of "Trust", but stick around for the epilogue, and make sure to read "Burn"! That's right, there's a sequel in the works, guys! I really hope you've enjoyed it!**


	21. Epilogue

Late on a Summer night, a little girl was born. She had bright silver eyes like her mother, with short blue hair, in which the faintest tips of red could be seen. Two odd purple markings could be seen under her eyes, and to her parents, she was the most beautiful little girl in the world.

When her father held her, the child rested in comfort, and for a few seconds, he questioned whether or not he had a heart. The little girl was named her parent's chosen name for her, Blaise. For those few moments, while a daughter slept in her father's arms, the world was nothing but the three nobodies.

The world was nothing but a blissful bond. A blissful trust.


End file.
